The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Indo-Queen’.
The new Aglaonema is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bangalore, India. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Aglaonema cultivars with compact and dense plant habit and unique and attractive leaf coloration.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1990 of the Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Chartreuse Halo, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Aglaonema commutatum cultivar Malay Lady, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1991 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bangalore, India. The new Aglaonema was selected on the basis of its compact plant habit and attractive foliage coloration.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings since June, 2000 in a controlled environment in Zolfo Springs, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.